


除夕贺文pwp

by TetsuForYou



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, bnior - Fandom, 伉俪, 在荣 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetsuForYou/pseuds/TetsuForYou
Summary: ▲无剧情架空pwp一发完▲对爱人极度温柔的蹦x偶然一次主动（？）的荣，ooc有【高亮】▲剧情涉及：ABO发情期，咬，成结内射
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, 林在范/朴珍荣
Kudos: 12





	除夕贺文pwp

**Author's Note:**

> ▲无剧情架空pwp一发完  
> ▲对爱人极度温柔的蹦x偶然一次主动（？）的荣，ooc有【高亮】  
> ▲剧情涉及：ABO发情期，咬，成结内射

林在范刚一进门就被自家伴侣紧紧抱住，紧接着，是铺天盖地将他淹没的Omega信息素，甜腻的蜜桃香味中夹杂着红酒的醇香，直接堵回了林在范刚准备脱口的问候。  
“唔……哥……”朴珍荣紧紧抱着刚踏入家门的林在范，身上的睡衣被扯得狼藉一片，露出大片粉嫩的肌肤。他颤抖着大口呼吸，面上是大片的潮红，眼角挂着泪珠，双腿不自觉地合拢摩挲着，全身止不住向林在范身上蹭。  
林在范哪还不明白现在的状况，自家伴侣发情了。他就着现在的姿势，左手环住朴珍荣的腰，右手托着他圆润的屁股直接将朴珍荣抱了起来，三两步将人放在沙发上，让他正面坐着，自己脱下占着雪花的大衣，同时释放出Alpha信息素细细安抚。熟悉的红酒味信息素瞬间将发抖的Omega包裹得严严实实，后者被激得一颤，不自觉发出呻吟，顿时软了身子。  
林在范撩起面前人的睡衣下摆，左手探入，熟练地在因发情而变得发热的肌肤上游走，感受着对方敏感的颤抖，右手安抚性地抚摸着对方后背。  
“发情了怎么不给我打电话？没事没事了……”  
朴珍荣不说话，搭上对方宽肩的双手微微收紧，突然双臂一弯，探身凑到林在范面前，用自己粉嫩欲滴的唇堵住了林在范微张着还欲询问的口，伸出舌头探入对方口中，与对方的舌头主动而热情地交缠着，Omega信息素又一次爆发。  
林在范的情欲因这个朴珍荣主动的吻被彻底挑了起来，他右手扣住自家伴侣的后脑按向自己，反客为主，勾住对方的舌头吮吸、轻咬，每一次都伴随着Omega的轻喘，像一片片轻小的羽毛惹得林在范心痒。透明的唾液自两人相交缠的地方滴下，滴落在林在范深入对方衣服中的左手臂上。  
林在范左手停止了无意义的游走，径直伸向胸前那两粒挺立的粉红，按压、揉搓。那是他家伴侣的敏感点。果不其然，朴珍荣全身一颤，发出高昂而短促的惊呼，随之而来的是压抑不住的声声喘息，放在林在范肩膀上的手不自觉抓得更紧。  
林在范放开自家伴侣被蹂躏得嫣红欲滴的唇瓣，因接吻而分泌的唾液顺着喘息微张的嘴角滑下，顺着脖颈曲线划入衣领消失不见，看得林在范不由得眼底一沉。他熟练而直接地脱下朴珍荣的睡衣睡裤，跪在沙发前，身体前倾，含住了自家伴侣那已被手指玩弄得越发挺立的粉红肉粒，吮吸着，舌头绕着粉红打着圈，时不时用粗糙的舌面重重地按压。小小的肉粒不堪玩弄，变得越发挺立艳红，仿佛一朵娇嫩欲滴的花。  
敏感点被伴侣熟练的蹂躏着、舔舐着、吮吸着，朴珍荣被胸前的快感淹没，全身忍不住的颤抖，呻吟从唇齿间涌出。  
“唔……嗯……哈啊！”  
与此同时迸发的是下身的水流。发情期间敏感的身体在巨大的刺激下分泌出一阵阵滑腻的水流，从Omega柔嫩的甬道喷涌而出，为深度交合做出充足的润滑准备。  
林在范终于放过了胸前的两点，粉红的肉粒早已在吮吸舔舐下变为艳美的嫣红色，衬着粉白的肌肤惹人心悸。林在范的唇流连在Omega的腹部、腰侧，敏感的皮肤只需微微吮吸便点出一个个草莓印记，斑斑驳驳，充斥着情欲的气息。他的左手探入伴侣早已被液体浸湿的底裤，握住对方早已挺立的欲望，缓缓地上下套弄。  
“……啊！”  
突如其来的快感让朴珍荣尖叫出声，生理性泪水不自觉淌了满脸。发情期敏感的身体根本受不住刺激，身体受不住的痉挛，既下意识地追求快感迎合套弄，又因快感太强烈而害怕得本能挣扎。林在范右手死死箍着Omega的腰，唇瓣摩挲着肌肤一路向下，径直来到伴侣欲望挺立的地方。Alpha左手快速套弄几次伴侣的性器便放开来，随之将双唇凑近，轻轻在对方性器顶端落下一吻，紧接着张开嘴，将Omega粉嫩秀气的性器包入口中吞吐。  
“啊！别……等等……”  
朴珍荣顿时被刺激的全身一跳，双手下意识抓住林在范的头发，想直起身来叫自家伴侣别这样，却被一波巨大的快感激得直接卸了力气。腰无力的陷在沙发背里，双腿被Alpha掰开无力合拢，原本抓住对方头发的双手现在只无力地放在对方头上，倒像是将对方按向自己。  
敏感的身体根本经不住过多的挑逗，不过吞吐十几次，朴珍荣便头脑一白，发出尖叫，Omega粉嫩的性器将浓郁乳白的精液喷入Alpha的口中。  
身前的高潮带来的是身后水流的又一次爆发。神情恍惚的朴珍荣感受着下身的阵阵涌出，身后的空虚逐步攀升，压过了身前高潮的余韵。他不自觉的扭动着下身，一低头正好看到自家伴侣吞咽下口中乳白色的液体，脑海中的线彻底断掉。  
哥真的好性感。  
他这么想着，俯身用舌头舔掉伴侣嘴角残留的精液。  
轰——彷佛是一粒火星掉入了油池，冲天而起的火焰瞬间将林在范燃烧殆尽。面前是眸中含泪，脸颊潮红且满是泪痕的伴侣。朴珍荣在性事上一向内敛，大多是被动承受，主动亲吻已是罕见，更别说是刚刚的举动……  
主动的朴珍荣激起了林在范更大的欲望。他站起身坐在沙发上，双手环抱着Omega腰将他面对面放在自己腿上。Omega的下身早已被黏滑的液体搅得一塌糊涂，臀部离开沙发时甚至拉出了一道银丝。朴珍荣此时快被身后的空虚感吞没了，全身因为发情毫无力气，身后的空虚让他忍不住扭动着臀部，头靠在伴侣的肩膀上低声喘着气。林在范右手抚摸着Omega光滑的脊背，微微用力变让Omega趴伏在自己身上。左手顺着脊背曲线一路向下，安抚性拍拍朴珍荣挺翘的臀部，终于来到早已水灾泛滥的秘密地带。  
入手皆是滑腻的湿润，Omega特殊的体质让他无需单独的润滑。林在范早已对自家伴侣身体了如指掌，伸出中指直接向穴内探入，紧接着是食指、无名指。三根手指在温暖的甬道内旋转着抽插，每一次进出都带出啧啧的水声。外物的入侵让朴珍荣身体再次颤抖，身后的快感随手指的抽插不断累计，身前已发泄过一次的性器再一次颤巍巍地站立起来。他趴在Alpha肩膀上微微呻吟着，双手紧紧抓着对方的背脊。林在范的手指动得更快了，熟练地找到甬道内凸起的一点，对准哪一点用手指发起进攻。  
“哥！你慢点……啊！”  
敏感点被迅速攻占，朴珍荣没多久便脑海一白精关失守，两手死死抓住Alpha的脊背，带出几道红痕。乳白的精液滴落在林在范的腹部与身上的汗水混合在一起。  
朴珍荣大口喘着气，但另一波巨大的空虚猛然从身后涌出，瞬间冲淡了之前高潮的余韵。  
不够……手指完全不够……  
“哥！你进来，你快进来……”  
略带哭腔与颤音的话语绽放在林在范耳边，林在范抽出湿漉漉的三根手指，双手环过Omega的腰把他抱起来，将已扩张过小穴对准自己早已充血过度的硕大性器，缓缓向内插入。  
即使有过扩张，Alpha的性器对于Omega娇嫩柔软的甬道还是过于粗大坚硬。朴珍荣敏感的身体将身后的感觉放大到最大，他能清晰的感受到伴侣的欲望一点点深入，甚至描绘出对方性器上的纹路。即使他们已经做过很多次，朴珍荣还是会在这时候怀疑自己会不会被自家Alpha贯穿。甬道被强行撑开的痛苦和终于被填满的满足感同时冲上头顶，痛意和快感的交织让他难耐地一口咬住了身下Alpha厚实的肩膀。  
这一咬让林在范环着朴珍荣腰的手不自觉的用力，向下的力度加上重力使朴珍荣整个身子猛然往下一坐，Alpha硕大的性器连根没入，径直插入Omega温暖甬道的最底端，惊得朴珍荣松开牙齿尖叫一声。身后被Alpha彻彻底底地填满，Omega天生适合交合的身体与其完美契合，这时连最初的痛觉都悄然消逝，巨大的满足感席卷全身，带着星星点点快意的电流从身后直窜入大脑。身体彻底瘫软在Alpha的怀中，朴珍荣将头埋在林在范的颈窝，大脑一片空白。  
Omega紧致温暖的甬道死死包裹住Alpha的性器，甬道随主人的呼吸微微收缩、开放，软肉细细摩挲着欲望，激得林在范差点直接缴械投降。林在范放开环着对方腰的手，右手抚摸着Omega因动情而发粉的背，左手安抚着对方柔软的发丝。他侧过脸去轻啄朴珍荣带着泪痕与汗水的脸，用鼻尖顶顶对方泛粉的耳垂，眼里是浓到化不开的爱意。  
“珍荣……珍荣儿……”  
Alpha低声呢喃着怀中人的名字，感受到对方呼吸逐渐平稳，终于重新扶住Omega的腰，一挺下身，硕大的性器开始在温暖的甬道内缓缓抽动，动作虽慢却每次都直达最深处。甬道内的褶皱被一点点压平，摩擦产生的快感如潮水般向朴珍荣头脑中涌去，口中断断续续传出呻吟，双眼含泪，双手无力地蜷缩着搭在Alpha的双肩。  
缓缓抽插数十下，见伴侣已完全适应，林在范熟练的找到怀中人甬道内的凸起，腰部耸动快速抽插，每一次撞击都精准地冲向敏感点。朴珍荣被突然爆发的巨大快感瞬间淹没，呻吟声陡然升高，泪水夺眶而出滑过因呻吟而张开的嘴角。他下意识晃动着腰，既想追求的更多迎合Alpha的动作，又因受不住过于强烈的快感而下意识的逃离，矛盾的动作反而让Alpha的性器再次没入到更深的地方。  
林在范侧脸与朴珍荣接吻，他轻柔舔舐着Omega的唇瓣、泪痕，身下却是与之完全相反的凶狠动作。一次又一次的快速抽插让朴珍荣的呻吟短促而高昂，即使腰肢不停摆动，重力让他的身体不断下沉，一次次被身下的Alpha侵入到身体深处，快感如烟花般从尾椎直上脑海，反复炸裂。  
终于再又一次深入后，Alpha硕大的性器顶端抵住了Omega甬道深处一处神秘的肉缝。Omega最脆弱敏感的生殖腔的入口被外物接触，朴珍荣霎时瞪大了双眼，双手猛得掐住身下人的肩膀，脚趾蜷缩，身体下意识向上一弹就想要逃离。  
“啊！不……等等！”  
朴珍荣终于忍不住尖叫出声，身体颤抖幅度越来越大，腰不自觉地向后缩去。即使他早已被林在范标记，和对方也已做过很多次，Omega的本能依然让他忍不住逃离Alpha对脆弱生殖腔的控制。  
随着林在范不停的动作，微微张开的肉缝此时已经把Alpha性器顶端包裹其中，比甬道还要柔软温暖数倍的软肉彷佛无数张隐形的小嘴，不住的收缩吮吸着，激得林在范不由得低吼一声，堪堪忍住射精的欲望。他安抚性地拍拍伴侣挺翘的屁股，腰用力往上几顶，微开的肉缝随即完全绽放，Omega最神秘美丽的生殖腔终于完全呈现在Alpha面前。  
林在范毫不犹豫的挺身进入，粗大的性器重重摩擦过Omega最敏感的生殖腔甬道。朴珍荣不断颤抖的身体猛然一僵，恐怖到仿佛要将他毁灭的快感直接从尾椎处炸裂，脑海一片空白，眼前只有白光，唾液不自觉从呆滞微张的嘴角滑落。原本已浓郁到不行的信息素再次爆发，蜜桃味与红酒味在空气中交缠融合，成为最强的催情药剂。  
林在范毫不犹豫地大力抽插起来，每一次都是从整根拔出到整根没入。剧烈的快感快要把朴珍荣逼疯，他无助地摇着头，嘴里“呜呜呜”的含糊不清，被心爱Alpha完全填满的心里与生理满足让他几乎到达临死边缘。被Omega美好甬道包裹的林在范也快要疯了。性器上传来的巨大快感让他忍不住一次又一次加剧上顶的幅度。啧啧的水声次次加大，两人连接处早已狼藉一片。  
交合持续了数百次之久，朴珍荣早已在持续的巨大快感下神情恍惚呆滞，只从口中吐露出承受不住的呻吟。林在范敏锐的感觉到自己快要成结，和往常一样强忍住欲望，双手搂住怀中人的腰将他抱起，准备退出那能让Omega受精怀孕的生殖腔，却没想到被突然清醒的朴珍荣一把挥开搂腰的手臂。重力作用下Omega的身体重新重重向下一压，性器径直插回那娇嫩温暖的生殖腔，突如其来的巨大快意激得两个人同时一颤。  
“珍荣你……”林在范惊讶的望向自家伴侣，哑声问道。  
“……我没事，什么都不用担心。”朴珍荣深呼一口气，伸出双手捧着林在范的脑袋与自己额头相抵，凝视着自家爱人那双充满担忧的眼睛，低声开口：  
“射进来吧，哥……我想要你。”  
低沉的话语像闷雷般在耳边炸响，林在范睁大双眼，面前的人眼中带着笑意、信任和浓郁到几乎要将自己溺死的爱意，就这么毫无保留地看着自己。  
刹那间，Alpha脑海中的所有顾虑彻底粉碎，他狠狠吻住爱人柔软香甜的唇，身下的性器迅速在Omega的敏感的生殖腔中大力抽插，一次又一次，仿佛要将自己的身体整个揉进对方体内。  
他们循着本能在意乱情迷时动情地接吻，唇齿交缠，朴珍荣身前的性器再一次喷发，甬道因高潮灭顶的快感而急剧收缩，Alpha性器顶端迅速成结，死死卡住生殖腔通道，滚烫的精液喷涌而出，两人在浓郁的信息素包围下共同攀上快感的巅峰。


End file.
